Memories
by Moonlit pheonix
Summary: a young girl who's life was destroyed by the shinsengumi has decided to join up as a watcher...but why? yes i suck at summaries, so just read it lol please
1. Chapter 1

Ok 1st story here so it wont be great!

**Chapter one: Stranger!**

It was a stormy night when it happened, two years ago to this very day. mother, my two brothers and myself were sitting in total silence, waiting and praying that our father would return safely. The night past, then the next day, then the next. I gave up, so did my brothers, we knew that he had died. The Shinsengumi would have found my father, he couldn't hide forever. But my mother, my mother wouldn't eat, nor sleep, she was slowly fading away. Two weeks had past, I had returned home from shopping with my younger brother when we found my mother had committed…I cant even bring myself to say it. That was the final straw for my older brother, he left and followed in our father's footsteps. He joined the Choshu. My younger brother was so proud of him. I guess I was too. But alas, all good things must come to an end. My brother was finally allowed to come home, but only for a visit. He never made it. He was struck down by the 1st unit of the Shinsengumi, he had no chance. My poor younger brother, I had no way to stop him. He ran and ran, I don't think that he even looked back. I was alone, terrified and broke. Not even enough money to buy pickled radish. I went to Mibu, to find some work, any work. That was when i met him. His long black hair swayed in the soft breeze, his body long and slender. I thought I had met an angel. He saw me, I wept as his gaze turned to pity. As he looked at me, the girl with the dirty black hair, dirty skin and torn clothes. All I could see was him looking at my eyes, those big blue things that had helped me scrape enough money for food. And that was when I thought, _he must only want me for… just like the other disgusting men I have met. _He said to me, "miss are you alright? You look terrified. When was the last time you ate? Come I will take you to get some food, before you waste away to nothing."

He led me to a small shop where he brought me small dumplings, the taste exploded in my mouth such great food! And then I realised…

"oh by the way, I don't think I asked you your name."

"my name? Oh it's Okita, Souji Okita."

"hmm that name sounds familier…"

to that statement he just laughed.

"Miss I do not believe that you have told my your name either!"

"hahaha, I believe i haven't. my name is Akita Kitamura."

"well miss Akita, I must take you home to get you all cleaned up, and some new clothes might be in order too don't you think?"

_here it comes the whole, ill make you nice and tender before I …_

"err… ok, I must thank you very much!"

"it's no problem, no problem at all!"

I kept my head down all the way to wherever it was we were going. Mr. Okita stoped at some big wooden gates, as I looked at the sign next to the door, my whole body froze at that one word. Shinsengumi.

* * *

Well that was chapter one, I hoped you like it. please don't hesitate to review!

btw i loooove the song that tetsu's mom sings, it's stuck in my head!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

That word, that one word that had caused me so much pain over the years, Shinsengumi, Shinsengumi.

"uh mr. Okita? Why are we stopping here this is the shinsengumi, this is not a place to stop, can we walk away please to your home?"

"but miss akita, this is my home."

I couldn't believe it, this man who had made me feel happier then I have felt in two years, was a shougunate dog. He must have noticed something on my dirty face that described how I was feeling.

"it's ok miss akita, no-one in here will hurt you."

_But they already have._

"they are noble men, with families, and some even with children."

_Really? Well lucky them._

I just bowed my head, mr. Okita smiled and led the way inside, I swear that the walls were getting smaller, I ran up to mr. Okita and gripped his arm tightly.

"What's this Souji? You should have told me that you were going to Shimabara today, I could've come with."

A small boy was walking up to us, he had red hair and behind him followed a larger man.

"hehe, sorry fellas, but this young maiden is not from Shimabara. Miss akita, this is Shimpachi Nagakura, the second unit captain and Sanosuke Harada, the tenth unit captain. Fellas, this is Akita Kitamura."

"well howdy there young lady, what absolutely gorgeous eyes you have!"

the big man sanosuke bent down so his face was level with mine. I couldn't move my mouth in thankyou, I couldn't move at all. All I did was bow my head. Was this the man that had killed my brother?

"that reminds me. Sano, Shimpachi, have you seen Miss Ayu?"

"yep she's in the kitchen!"

the two men said this in unisen. To it, they simply laughed.

"ok thank you, come along now Miss. Akita"

I had no idea what had come over me, it was like i... i loved the sound of his voice as it carried me through the evil place, but i refused to go any further through the camp.

"no."

Mr. Okita turned around surprised,

"i'm sorry Miss Akita, is there something wrong?"

"as a matter of fact there is... you shouganate dog, you killed them, you and all of your filthy friends, you disgusting dogs. GO TO HELL!"

I ran, and i ran

it started raining.

i found shelter under a shop window, i was drenched, i was scared, and once again i was alone.

"Miss. Akita?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, yay thanks 4 ya reviews it's awesome to have feed back, well I will reveal more of poor Akita's heartache, a love, and I dunno I'll find something else byebye

Chapter 3: Suzu

flash back

"_come on akita, if we don't hurry we'll miss the parade!"_

_I looked down to see my younger brother with his big eyes, I couldn't help but laugh._

"_ok Suzu, let's go"_

it was pooring down with rain, I was cold and alone again. I feared for my life now, how stupid could I have been? Mouthing off at the Shinsengumi like that. And to mr. Okita… wait I shouldn't be sorry for yelling at him… it's his own fault damn wolf. I cried into my torn kimono I hadn't cried in years, not since my mother…

"miss Akita?… Miss Akita what just happened there?"

I looked up to see mr. Okita standing there, sheltering me from the rain with a bamboo umbrella, his face was just so perfect, each of his strands of hair fell perfectly into place, his eyes… NO I MUST NOT THIS IS A WOLF OF MIBU NOT A MAN…BUT A DEMON!

"Miss Akita, will you not talk to me? Did I do something to upset you? Please come back with me, to the Shinsengumi, we can talk there ok? Please miss Akita, I can get miss Ayumu to fix you some dinner, and find you some clothes, and do your hair, and…"

"Shut up…please…just stop, it's not you that I have a problem with, it's that place, It has caused me so much pain through the years, my father, my mother, my brothers…it's all your fault…it's your fault…it's your fault"

I cried even harder .

"Miss akita would you like to tell me what it is that happened, what it was that upset you. And I promise with my heart that I will help ease your pain."

I told mr. Okita my story, tears streaming down my face.

"so as you can see, I can not be talking to you mr. Okita, you are of the Shinsengumi, and I am of…"

"but you see Miss Akita you are not a member of the Choshuu clan, not from what I have herd from your very mouth…you are quiet lucky as a matter of fact, you are free, no need to kill, nor cause pain, as for your father and older brother… do you even know what assignments they took on? Who's children they killed, who's father, brother even mother or daughter? Tell me miss akita… did you really know of what the choshuu were doing at the time that your father and brother had joined?"

I stared at him. This mibu wolf was making sense, I did not know who my family had killed, and no I wasn't of choshuu, but still shouldn't I be mad at this man? Be furious that he was simply talking of my father and brother as if they were no one? That was two years ago, two years ago to this very day.

And just like two years ago, it's pissing down with rain.

"damn, and I thought I would go out for a run today"

"ah miss akita, your awake!"

I turned around to see Souji standing in the doorway,

"why hello Souji, couldn't wait till breakfast to see me could you hahaha, so anyway Souji what is it that you wanted?"

"I came to tell you, Miss Akita, that we have a new member joining today, and I think that you will find him to your liking!"

"what are you talking about? You know Souji, you hardly ever make sense."

"haha well come and see him pleasepleasepleaseplease"

"oh allright Souji, geeze."

I got up and followed Souji to the training hall where a small boy was sitting.

"did Shinpachi shrink?"

"hahaha no don't be silly, that miss akita, is Tetsunosuke Ichimura. He's mr. Hijikata's new page."

"oh poor kid, well anyway I'm going out to get some stuff for Ayu, do you need anything while I'm out?"

"no thankyou"

"ok then see you when I get back"

Hmm… what does Ayu want this time? Ok there's the normal stuff like veggies and sorts, there's washing powder, thread and… candy? Geeze ayu what are we, like 12 or something, hmm…let's see, oh Mr. Hijikata's new sword is in, damn that means I'm gonna have to get it. And it's raining again, oh shit where's my umbrella? Oh no I left it back at head quarters, why?

I went into the closest shop, which to my luck just happened to be the sword shop, ok so I'll get mr. Hijikata's sword now. I might as well.

Just as I reached for the handle, the door opened and out walked a boy with white hair, and black clothes. I stood frozen for a second, was this…could it be…

"thank you sir, my master will be stopping by tomorrow, oh sorry"

the boy apologised as he ran into me.

Suzu? Was that just… Suzu? Before I could open my mouth a gang of ronin had gathered around the boy, I grabbed my sword just in case I had to do some 'peace making'.

"hey guys cut it out, it's not fair give it back"

"aww come on suzu we're just playin…here you go."

I should have known that this sort of thing would happen, but that was my brother, I was sure of it, even the ronin called him that. But I can not speak to him, not now that I am a fully fledged member of the Shinsengumi.

"_heha, come on Akita they're here, the floats are here yay the parades started!"_

Suzu…

Yay chapter 3 is complete, don't 4 get 2 review,

Join in next time, where Akita a stuck with Tetsu all day,


	4. Chapter 4

hey chappie 4 is up yay

im so lovin da tatsu joke in here but yeah ya no

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

"Miss Akita I see your back"

I looked up and saw Souji leaning against the wall, as usual he was holding that cute little pig. Not that I would ever admit to saying it.

"Yes Souji I'm back"

"Did anything happen while you were out?"

Oh crap oh crap. Nervously I answered no and hurried inside.

"Hey Akita!"

Damn as if I didn't have a bad enough headache, here comes the great 3-som. Or maybe not.

"What do you want Shinpachi?"

I didn't mean to answer like a bitch it's just, well so much had just happened and I wanted to just be alone. I wanted to get ready to go out watching that night, to see if my fears were correct, that my brother had followed our father and brother's foot steps.

"Well hey don't get all bitchy I just came to give you a message from vice commander Hijikata."

"Sorry Shinpachi, but well I would really like to be alone right now…wait…what does he want"

Suddenly I had gotten nervous, did he find out about Suzu, did he want me to 'take it into my own hands' as he put it once.

"He just wanted you to go to his room, sound a bit sus don't ya think? Hahaha"

"Shut up Shinpachi, by the way, where are Sano and Heisuke? Usually you three are walking around looking sus. What's the deal?"

"Well Sano is 'training' someone (in other words smacking them around in the training hall) and Heisuke is with Mr. Yamanami."

"What ever, well I'd better go, don't want the demon to get up me again."

Before I entered Mr. Hijikata room, I stoped and looked in the mirror. Why do I always do that? I slid open the door, bowed, sat down, bowed again and looked up.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?"

"Yes Kitamura I did, I have a job for you to do."

Yes! I thought to myself, some real work for a change! Maybe it's infiltrate the Choshu camp and…

"Yes kitamura, I need you too…"

Chase down the ronin causing trouble in mibu (hey a girl can have dreams too ya know)

"Look after the brat for tomorrow"

"What did you say?"

Well bye-bye real work.

"What do I look like? A freaking baby sitter? Why do I have to look after the brat, make Shinpachi, or Sano, or Heisuke, or Yamanami, or Souji or…"

"No"

"But"

"No means no, now go help Ayu make dinner or whatever it is you do around here."

I was quiet hurt by what he said

"So do you really not know what it is I do around here when I'm not spying? I mean, I could expect this from the others but, you're the vice commander."

"Are you troubled by this?"

"What?"

"Are you troubled by this, do you care that I don't know what you do around here? Remember I only employ you as a spy; I don't have many dealings with your sort. Now leave. And don't even think about passing the brat off onto anyone else."

I gritted my teeth, _your sort. _What are we a pack of animals? Damn it.

"Yes, sir"

I got up and left the room. As soon as I was out of sight from anyone, I screamed and took my anger out on the nearest wall. I felt a nudge on my ankle, I looked down and there was Saizo.

"Well hey there little guy, where's your Souji huh?"

"Saizo, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, oh miss Akita, how are you? I haven't seen much of you today."

"No Souji you haven't."

"Why the sudden coldness? Did I do something to upset you?"

"What? Oh no Souji, no of course not! It's just I've had a bad day that's all, and I can't see tomorrow being any better either."

"Miss Akita? What happened?"

Damn those eyes, those big beautiful eyes, and the same ones that brought me back from death, well pretty much anyway.

"It's nothing Souji never mind about it."

"I just had the greatest idea! Come miss Akita let's go for a walk, along where that row of cherry blossoms are, it's been over a year since we've been able to talk much I miss talking to you."

"Umm, ok Souji, let's go!"

We walked along that stretch of road, what was it that we were talking about last time we were here, oh that's right.

"Dumplings and candy!"

"What Souji?"

"Dumplings and candy, that's what we talked about last time we were here, it seems so long ago now, so much has changed, and you have to I believe miss Akita, not only have you excelled in being a spy with only minimal training from Miss Ayu, but you've also grown up into a woman, and quiet a nice one at that."

"Souji?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be rambling like this, let's just sit here and enjoy the cherry blossoms."

"It's ok Souji, I guess that in the last two years you've grown as well, except…only in my heart."

Thank god that it's dark and he can't see my face.

"Hehe, thank you, you don't know what that means to someone like me. A demons child. Well enough talking you'd better be getting back, I'm sure Tetsu will be quiet a hand full tomorrow."

And he walked off, just like that

"Hey wait a sec, it was you wasn't it, you told Mr Hijikata that I had to look after the brat!"

"He he, see you back home."

And that was it off he went, damn him, I have to get him back, but some of the things he said, just thinking about them makes my heart melt.

"TETSU YOU LITTLE BRAT GET BACK HERE!"

Damn it, I knew this would happen, a fight had broken out on the street, and naturally Tetsu has run off.

"TETSU WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, NOW GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT!"

I must have chased him around for at least an hour, I was dead, and the thing was still full on energy! Damn it.

"Look Tetsu if I buy you some candy would you just sit there, please?"

"Huh? Yeah sure!"

And we all thought that Tatsunosuke was just paranoid, mental note, no more jokes about Tatsu when he's no there. I walked into the candy shop and brought some hard ginger candy, I can't stand the stuff but if it gets Tetsu to just sit down then….

"Here you go now eat it and shut up."

"Oh wow! Thank you Miss kitamura."

"Err, don't mention it kid"

Geeze its just candy. We sat there watching the children play when Tetsu asked,

"Miss kitamura, is it true what the men were saying the other day, that your father and brother were both in the Choshu, and were both killed? Is it true that Mr. Okta found you walking the streets and you had a go at him, and is it true that Mr. Okita was the one who killed your brother?"

I was taken aback by this statement, I hadn't thought about it in a while.

"Yes Tetsu it's all true."

"Tell me miss kitamura, if it was mr.okita that killed your brother and the shinsengumi was the thing responsible for all of the bad things in your life, then why did you join? Why do you set out to kill your father's comrades? All I can think about is killing the Choshu, I have never thought about joining them."

"Well you see Tetsu, while yes I was full of rage towards the shinsengumi, they welcomed me with open arms, they took me in despite what my family was they said to me "you are not part of the Choshu" everyone helped me get back on my feet after what had happened. They didn't care who I was, they just helped me. I was still of course mad with rage towards them until Souji asked me if I knew anything of the assignment that my brother and father were doing. He sat me down and showed my all the case reports, there were things like: orphanage burning, raid on hospital but the one that hurt me the most, 'Killings of 16 children while attending temple school'. They were innocent children, and they just walked up and started slicing up the place. So after that, I was ashamed of my family."

I looked down to see Tetsu with tears flowing down his cheeks

" Geeze your worse then Souji, come on it's getting late, and I have work to do tonight."

"Oh can I come pleasepleaseplease?"

"No"

"But"

"No means no Tetsu, how would I explain to Tatsu if you got killed?"

Image of Tatsu after being told Tetsu was dead

I shuddered at the thought, we walked home and talked about, yes dumplings and candy.

* * *

yeah so that was chapter 4, i havent decided what to writed for chapter 5 yet. so yeah review please 


End file.
